marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deborah Kinney (Earth-616)
| Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost; Billy Tan | First = X-23 Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Deborah Kinney was the younger sister of Sarah Kinney. The two were estranged after their father, Ron, abused Sarah as a child, but he was never prosecuted because when young Sarah told the police, her sister and their mother, Leslie, denied the allegations and didn't support her. When Debbie's daughter, Megan, was young, she wanted to send drawings to her Aunt Sarah, although she had never met her. Debbie agreed to call Sarah to ask, and she apologized to her sister for not backing her up years ago, saying that now that their father was dead they could move on. Sarah agreed to let Megan send her drawings, and Debbie also enclosed photos of Megan for Sarah to see. Megan was abducted by a serial child molester, and Sarah got X-23, the adolescent clone of Wolverine and assassin-in-training, to help track her down, sneaking her out of the Facility. X-23 tracked the kidnapper by scent and saved Megan, although Debbie was told by Sarah that she had only run away from home and had imagined the abduction. After Sarah took Megan home, she confessed to Debbie that she had a child, Laura, although she did not explain anything further except to provide a photo. A year after Sarah's death, X-23, now calling herself Laura, arrived at Debbie's house and moved in with her, Megan, and Debbie's boyfriend, Desmond Alexander. They had been together for a year, and apparently had also been providing financial support, including Megan's therapy for PTSD about her kidnapping. Desmond was actually a Facility agent who attempted to use the trigger scent to make Laura kill her aunt and cousin using drugged tea; however, he accidentally spilled it on himself, and was killed by X-23 instead. After that, Kimura appeared in Debbie's house, and tried to kill them herself. X-23 battled with Kimura, and after Laura won, she helped Debbie and Megan escape and hide with new identities. Enemy of the State II Although it took her a great deal of effort, Kimura eventually managed to track Debbie and her daughter down. Though she considered killing them immediately, she instead chose not to reveal herself, and used them as leverage to force Laura into working for her during her gang war with Tyger Tiger. Debbie and Megan were able to come out from hiding once again following Kimura's death at Laura's hands, allowing them to reunite with Laura as family, as well as meet Gabby, Laura's genetic clone and sister. Orphans of X After Laura found "Sarah" apparently alive in the Facility, she took her to Debbie and Megan's house, and Gabby met her there with Jonathan the Unstoppable. "Sarah" apologized to Laura, Debbie, and Megan for having lost so much time with them, and Debbie became teary. Once Laura left the house to investigate gunfire, Gabby told Debbie and Megan to get down. Instead, Debbie picked up a frying pan and Megan picked up a knife, saying that they were willing to defend their home. When Daken entered with Laura, Debbie was guarded towards him, not willing to let someone as apparently angry into her home, especially because he was carrying a gun. When Daken appeared to shoot "Sarah" in cold blood, Debbie ran to her. She cradled her face and began to cry, but "Sarah" began to talk as the Orphans of X, and warned Laura that they were coming for her. "Sarah" had actually been a clone made by the Orphans of X in order to extract information about the Muramasa Blade from Laura. Realizing this, all of them fled from the house and as they waited to catch a ride from Danger to Madripoor, Debbie asked Laura about the Orphans and the Muramasa Blade. As she and Daken explained, they were attacked by the Orphans of X and decided to change course to Tokyo, where they could get to Muramasa. After Muramasa extracted parts of Laura, Gabby, and Daken's souls in order to make the Muramasa Armor, Debbie helped look after them, and especially fussed over Laura, saying that she had spent years worrying about them, so now it was her turn to worry. Days later, when a rogue faction of the Hand came to take them, Megan and Debbie hid with Jonathan until Daken found them, carrying an injured Gabby. While Laura fought the Orphans using the Muramasa Armor, Daken embedded Megan's phone under his skin, so that he could get himself captured and allow Wolverine and Honey Badger to track him using Debbie's phone. After the confrontation with the Orphans of X was resolved, Daken arranged for Sarah to have a funeral, which Debbie attended along with Megan. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Debbie was 47 years old as of . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kinney Family